The Willow Games
by catdely
Summary: This is a story about Willow Mellark daughter of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, and her brother Ray Mellark. Their parents have died at the hand of President Snow and now it is the forth quarter quell (the 100th games) The twist this time is that one tribte doesn't have to go! Also Willow meets Beck & Regina other Tribute kids. Will the Hunger games destroy Willows family!


This is a part of Mocking Jay with a different ending hope you like it. Also for both my two stories I don't own anything to do with the Hunger Games and none of the Pictures ether.

* * *

Katniss POV

I'm sitting there in my sediment cell with Peeta. He looks at me with his sad blue eyes morning the site of me. I say why are you staring at me? Peeta tries for a smile but there is too much pain for him to muster a true smile but he tries. I just hate seeing you like this Katniss. Like what? I say with a sharp intake. Seeing you in pain and chained in this cell. Have you not taken a look at yourself lately I say. Once again Peeta tries for a smile. I have but I don't care what happens to me I only care what happens to you Katniss you are my world. I don't understand how Peeta can think about me when his life is on the line just as much as mine his could be even more then mine. Peeta could still have kids where as I will never have children because I will never take the risk of bringing a child into this world with the taro of the Hunger games around. But as I think about this a Peace Keeper storms in the cell and says that President Snow has order for Mr. Mellark to be executed! I scream no as a Peace Keeper drags Peeta out of the cell and away forever. Then another Peace Keeper comes and drags me along too. I ask where are you taking me?! I think it is my turn to be executed too. But the Peace Keeper dragging me says that President Snow wants me to have a front row seat to see this. Sick Bustard It's one thing to take the man I love but it is another to make me watch this! Then I am brought to an open arena and chained to a pull the Peace Keeper with me warns that if I look away I will be wiped. Then I see Peeta dragged out and chained to the similar poll as I am chained. The Peace Keeper who dragged Peeta out here now holds a wipe in his hand. And soon I hear the roar of a crowd I know we are on live TV and the crowd is cheering for President Snow. President Snow culms the crowd and says are you all ready for a show! Hot burning tears run down my face as I finally realize what is going to happen. President Snow gives a shake of his head to the Peace Keeper and he wines back and slashes Peeta across the back. Peeta grains his teeth as he tries to act like the pain is not hurting him. Then I notice something different about this wipe it is not a regular wipe made of leather it is made of thin sharp metal that breaks the skin as soon as it comes in contact with skin. I try to keep it together for Peeta's sack but I can't! They wipe him in every direction and soon there is not a signal space of Peeta's skin that isn't bleeding. I watch as Peeta mouths the words good bye my love. Then the death stick is taken and I burst into tears. Then I am dragged back to my now cold and damp cell. The funny thing is that even though the cell was always cold and damp it felt like a warm safe place as long as Peeta was there. Now I am all alone it is the cell of morning with out Peeta and now I know that I will never be the same as I was when Peeta was alive.

(A month later)

I lay on the floor of my cell sleeping. I am dreaming and it is a weird dream that I have never had before. It is defiantly not a nightmare it is something completely different and weird.

_Dream_

I'm laying in a hospital bed in District 12. Then the door to my room opens and Peeta walks in cradling to bundles of blankets. One is pink and the other is blue. Peeta says Katniss do you want to see are babies? Babies?! I say shocked. Yes are babies Peeta repeats. What I say with shaking hands. Peeta only smiles and lays one bundles of blankets in my shaking hands. I look down to see a baby girl squirming in my arms and struggling to open her eyes. She soon opens them and I see they are clear blue just like Peeta's are. I also notice that her hair is dark like mine. I look up at Peeta befuddled. He only smiles and then places the other blue bundle in my hands. The second baby is a boy. He has Peeta's blond hair but my gray eyes. Both of my babies are cooing. Then I hear something strange. Mommy you have to perfect us from the Snow White monster! Huh?! Peeta did you hear that!? Then the next craziest thing happens! Peeta says get up miss. Everdeen.

_End of dream_

What!? MISS EVERDEEN WEAK UP! I weak to a Peace Keeper kicking my arm. What! Can't you let me be miserable in pace I say. No because you have your monthly check up with Doctor Evans. I don't know why President Snow has me go for they things wouldn't he rather I die in pain from dieses! Guess not! Well come on Miss. Everdeen I don't have all day you know! I go to the Capital Hospital to see Doctor Evans. Hello Miss. Everdeen says Doctor Evans in his chipper voice that makes me so sick. Another thing that makes me sick is that bright green he wares talk about your neon. Doctor Evans says that well because President Snow doesn't give you Birth control it is required that I give you a Pregnancy test Miss Everdeen. I huff because I know what this requires It's not like I have been able to have sex I'm all alone in my cell but to pleas Doctor Evans I take the test. Then Doctor Evans disappears to take the test in. Well Doctor Evans is gone a Nurse finishes giving me the rest of my tests. Well Miss Everdeen where all done other then the test results for your Pregnancy test come. I know it's going to be negative because there is no way I can be pregnant. Doctor Evans comes in and says with a stunned expiration on his face. Miss Everdeen your **Pregnant! **What how can this be! I checked the results twice myself Miss Everdeen and you are **Pregnant**. But I can't be I never had slept with anyone! On the contrary Miss Everdeen according to our results you conceived about a month ago does anything ring a bell around a month ago? I search throw my memory for something anything that would retaliated to me sleeping with anyone then I remember something that happened to me and Peeta! OW NO THIS CAN"T BE!

_Memory_

Peeta what are you looking at? Ow nothing just the fact that even though you are starving, weak and sick at the minute you are still so beautiful. This some how strikes a smile across my face and say well you still look handsome even though you are browsed, beaten and hurting you are handsome. Huh yeah sure I am. What else are you thinking about? Just the fact that I'm going to die a virgin. What you are seriously thinking about that right now! Why not I'm possibly going to die! This makes me mad as I crawl over to Peeta and say YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE! How do you know Katniss? Because ….. Because ….. Because I just do! Okay fine Peeta says with a smile. This makes me even madder that he doesn't believe me! So I do something rash and unpredictable like always do. I grab Peeta by the face and put my lips full froes against his lips and I don't quit till I need a breath. Wow is all he can say when we pull apart. Wow what made you do that? I want to show you that I was wrong that night on the train I thought I loved Gale but in truth I love you I just didn't want to say it because I thought if I said what my feelings were it would hurt all the more if I lost you! I'm in tares now I can't stop them now. I know I'm late saying this now but I need you to know Peeta incase I do lose you! Peeta lifts my tear stained face and says better late then never! We share a kiss like the ones we had in the first arena sweet and innocent, Peeta's were anyway. Then Peeta pulls away and says well Miss Everdeen you have me what are you going to do with me? And before I know it I'm laying on the dirt floor with my lips smacked against Peeta's and he is on top of me.

_End of Memory_

Ow no how could I have not seen this coming I should have known not to do that! Doctor Evans breaks me out of my thought and says also according to our results Mr. Mellark is the father of the baby. Well how old is the baby? Well we won't know till we get an ultrasound done Miss Everdeen so pleas just lay back and this will be over soon.

After my ultrasound and I'm back in my cell I burst into tears at the thought of being Pregnant and it's not because I didn't want kids. I didn't it's because Peeta will never know he was a father! And Doctor Evans tells me that I am carrying twins! One boy and one girl. All I can think about is that Peeta will never ever know he was father and it hurts me. According to Doctor Evans says my do date is late May next year. I also know now that my dream I had earlier today wasn't a dream it was my body telling me to keep Peeta's and my babies safe and sound from President Snow. How could I have not seen it sooner why was I so blind?

2 Months later

I am still sitting in my cell now my body is starting to show signs of being pregnant I have a small but some what noticeable baby bump now. Later that day I have a visitor! Miss Everdeen I just heard the news! That blood stricken voice can only belong to one person President Snow! What do you want you sick bastard! Ow still so mad I killed Peeta he cackles! I glare at him if looks good kill president Snow would be chocking on the floor right now. He tries to touch my small belly but I twist fare enough away that he can't he killed the twins father he has no right to touch me or my babies! So why are you here! I say with venom to my voice I just came to tell you Miss Everdeen that once those babies are born they have to die! NO! What Miss Everdeen! I will make you a deal if you let the twins live I will let you take my life! Hmmm sure why not. He says with a sinister smile. But I only have two conditions! What are they Miss Everdeen? One the Babies names will be Willow Lilly in honor of my Grandmother and Ray Leven in honor of Peeta's brothers also their last names will be Mellark not Everdeen! Ok and the other? That after I am gone they will not end up in a group home! They will live with Prim and her boyfriend Roy! Ok do we have a deal Miss Everdeen your life for yours and Bread boy's children? We do!

6 Months now

My baby bump is now something to be notice and I can feel both my babies kicking. I notice that both babies have very different personalities. Willow has a very forceful but loving personality, with a hard kick but it is also soothing and she seems to responds to my voice a lot. Ray is a soft, kind baby much like Peeta. His kick is soft but lode and clear. He also responds' to my voice but he is not as loud. A lot more quitter then Willow. I woke up from a nightmare last night screaming because I felt horrible that Peeta will never know he is a father. Ow Peeta I'm so sorry I wish you could know you were a father! On instinct my hands go to my baby bump as I cry. And like their father the babies cum me down. It makes me sad that they will never met me or Peeta but I am sacrificing my life for theirs so they can have lives mine will come to an end with me giving birth. All I hope is that no harm comes to them after I'm gone. So that my sacrifice will not be in vain.

9 months and the big birth

I'm sitting in my cell knitting I have taken up knitting so that I have something to do besides count down to my exaction. Also because I want the babies to have something from me to remember. I have made a blanket with pink satin for Willow, a light pink yarn for the knitted part and Willow in a dark pink fabric letters on the satin. With a special token my Mocking Jay pin pined to it. Then for Ray's is a blue satin version of his sisters and Peeta's locket is hidden in the pocket of the blanket. I got the satin from left over's from before Cinna died. Then I hear a familiar voice. Ow My God are you pageant smart Ass! That voice can only belong to Johanna Mason. Ow my she is! Also that voice can only belong Annie Creasta. So Catnip how did you get Prego let me guess Bread Boy! Ow is Peeta the father asks Annie brightly. I sigh and say yes Annie Peeta is the father. Speaking of witch where is Bread boy Catnip? At the moment of the mention of Peeta's name tears begin to run down my face. Ow are you ok? Ow come on catnip to be a baby your going to be a mother! Johanna STOP! This isn't fare to Katniss! It just kills me that Peeta will never know he was a father! WHAT! Where is Bread boy! Ow no did Snow kill him? Yes Annie he did kill Peeta. And I'm next! What not on my watch Catnip! It's the only way to save Peeta's children! What how? Because Annie he planned to kill the babies and I can't let him do that so I will give him my life in place of the twins. Ow Katniss you can't do this! But I have to Annie for the twins to live. Is there any way we can talk you out of this? No you can't my fate is sealed. Ok if we can't stop you then get back to the **Babies** part! Yes Johanna I'm having twins. Ow you and Bread boy couldn't stop at one you had to go for two! Ow my F god Katniss did you just wet yourself! No Johanna I didn't! Well what is the liquid coming form you lag's! Ow My Johanna she's going into labor! What! Johanna I know what to do I did give birth to Beck. Then what do I do! Take Beck and Regina to safety now.

8 hours later

Katniss this is your daughter Willow. Just like when I dreamed of seeing my daughter she is the same as I saw her. A beautiful little girl like I once saw in a dream. She has my dark hair but Peeta's sterling blue eyes. Also here is Ray. Ray is handsome like his father and like he was in my dream. He has my Silver eyes but Peeta's soft blond hair. I hold both my babies but then tragedy sticks and I feel a pain in my lower half. Then blood flowing and before I can stop it everything goes dark.

Then all I see is white clouds and blue skies like a dream. Then I see Peeta standing before me smiling he says so now my love we can be together forever. We walk hand in hand through gold gates. Then next thing I know I'm wearing a white dress. Peeta where we? He smiles once again a land with out the Hunger Games where we can be free. And all of a sudden all my worries fall away and all I can think is I am with the man I love forever.

* * *

Hope you liked the Prologue I will write chapter one soon love you all hope you comment!


End file.
